Blue eyes
by appleman.123
Summary: Loki wasn't evil in avengers. he was being controlled. And this is that story. Please review. after this check out my second installment. its titled Revenge
1. Chapter 1

**HI! this is my first avengers fic. I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

"Look around you!, do you think this madness will end with your rule!" Thor shouted to his brother. Loki looked at all of the carnage, the carnage that he himself caused. "its to late, its to late to stop it" Loki said after facing his brother once again. Thor began to see good in his brother. "no, we can, together" Thor said with hope. but that hope was short lived. Loki summoned a dagger and stabbed his false brother in the side.

Thor was disappointed by this. But it was Loki's choice. Thor grabbed his brother, he was going to throw him into Stark Tower, but he noticed something. Loki's eyes were not the normal green, they were icy blue. "Brother, your...your eyes" Thor said "what? my eyes? what about my eyes!?" Loki asked thor with confusion. "there blue" The god of thunder told his brother. "yea, so what?" Loki asked, but he did not wait for a answer. Loki used his magic to form a barrier around him, knocking Thor back. He then used his scepter to try and stab Thor, Thor stopped the scepter, pulled it out of the frost giants hands and then hit Loki in the head with the bottom of the scepter.

"Loki!" Thor yelled with alarm. he grabbed Loki and looked at his eyes, they were green. "brother?" Thor checked to see if Loki was conscious. "Thor?" Loki had a question for his brother. "yes Loki?" Thor said, ready to answer his Brothers question. "where are we? where's Thanos?" Loki asked. "we are on Midgard brother, and I do not know who Thanos is." Thor answered Loki. "he tortured me. and then he put a blade to my chest and, and...I don't remember anything after that." Loki said in a slow manner.

Thor was glad that the Loki he loved, the Loki that was his brother, was back.

* * *

**HI! sorry that it is short. but with Loki's eyes they really are blue in the avengers and green in Thor. If anyone wants more chapters tell me in the reviews, i will make another chapter if anyone wants one. and sorry it had a really bad place to end.**

**Until next time-appleman.123**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI! after I got a request for another chapter I thought "oh why not" so this is chapter 2 :) I don't own anything. ENJOY!**

* * *

Even though Loki had just awoken from the control of the scepter, he had an understanding of what was going on. The god of lies had another chance to look at the destruction, this time with a clear mind. he felt so guilty, all of the lives that had been lost, and all that were going to be lost. Apparently Thor could see the look in his brothers eyes.

"it wasn't your fault Loki, you were being controlled " The thunder god said trying to make his brother fell better. "I'm sorry" the green eyed god Thor. The god of thunder saw what looked like Loki shedding a tear.

The brotherly bonding was cut off by a Chitauri air craft crashing right next to the gods. It appeared to melted in the core, obviously destroyed by Hawkeye. A Chitauri soldier survived the crash and got his blaster and aimed it at the gods.

"Loki look out!" Thor yelled while pushing Loki out of the line of fire, The thunder god knew that in his brothers weakened state he could be severely injured by the laser blast. The alien foot soldier fired his weapon. it would have hit if Thor hadn't summoned Myjlnir **(I don't know how to spell that) **and deflected the blast. Thor threw his hammer at the alien, knocking him over the ship wreckage and killing him.

Thor summoned Myjlnir and walked toward his wounded brother. "I don't think that was entirely necessary brother" Loki said, he realized this was the first time he had called Thor his brother since he was controlled, and was sincere about it. Thor's eyes lit up and he smiled at his little brother. But he did not have time to respond, as he remembered they were in the middle of an alien war.

"Hey if you two are done with your little reunion we could get back to the whole saving the world thing!" yelled Tony Stark as he destroyed an alien ship. Thor looked at his friend "my apologies man of iron" The thunder god then turned to Loki "brother, do you know how to destroy the portal?" Thor asked his brother as he pointed at the giant black portal in the sky.

"yes, I will need that though" Loki pointed at the scepter in his brothers hand. Thor looked hesitant to give the weapon to Loki, though he eventually gave the trickster his scepter. The trickster god looked down on it with disgust, and regret. Just thinking about what he might have done, and how many innocent people died by the sharp blade.

"I will find my way up the rest of the building" Loki told his large brother. The green eyed god began to walk toward the door, before his brother stopped him. "there is no time for stairs brother!" Thor said before grabbing his brother, swinging his hammer and stabbing it up, ascending to the top of Stark Tower. Somehow dealing with the screams of Loki.

The godly duo landed on top of the tower, "Never do that again" Loki said in a very serious tone. "my apologies" Thor said looking down at Loki. At the sound of voices Erick Selvig turned around to see who the voices belonged to. Selvig's icy blue eyes widened at the sight of the thunder god, he was in so much shock and fear that he didn't notice his former boss walking toward him. "Forgive me doctor" Loki told the mortal before knocking him out with the but of the scepter. Thor showed alarm but then realized Loki had freed Selvig from the psychological slavery.

"alright Loki now how do we shut down the Tesseract?" Thor's booming voice asked the trickster. "we have to shove the scepter into the Tesseract, very simple really" Loki said preparing to end the battle once and for all. The almost victory was interrupted by 18 alien soldiers who jumped from their burning ship, and on to the top of Stark Tower. Thor looked at his brother who stood near the glowing blue cube. "Continue what your doing brother, I'll deal with these!" Thor yelled to Loki.

The thunder god took out 3 Chitauri with ease, while Thor was distracted the aliens ran toward Loki. The trickster was half way through the energy barrier surrounding the Tesseract, he knew that he didn't have enough time to take the scepter out of the power. As an alien tried to attack Loki he dodged it and pushed the creature of the Tower, were Iron Man shot a small missile at the alien, destroying one of them.

Iron Man saw what was happening on his once beautiful Tower and flew up to provide support. He shot 2 of the aliens with repulser blast and punching one in the face, sending him stumbling toward Thor who hit the soldier so hard that the god completely decapitated the creature, leaving a pool of purple blood on the roof, Leaking out from were the Chitauri's head once was. Loki on the other hand blasted an alien through the chest with a magic blast. There were now 3 Chitauri left, none toward Loki who took the opportunity to push the scepter farther into the barrier, ultimately piercing the cube of energy.

The Tesseract let out a wave of energy upon the sudden stab, pushing everyone back a little. It was Loki who took the most damage by the burst. Though his face a little more bloody than before, but he appeared to be fine. All the avengers looked to the sky to find the black portal that was one there was replaced with a cloudy blue sky.

"Loki, we won. Because of you" Thor said going to hug his brother. Even Tony Stark was smiling behind his mask of iron. Thor's bear hug was a little to tight for the young Asgardian prince. "brother...stop...please" Loki pleaded with the god of thunder. "My apologies brother" Thor said letting Loki free of the hug.

Thor knew that his friend, no, his _brother, _had returned. the battle may be over, but the war had yet to begin. Because some were in the far end of space, Thanos was planning a attack.

* * *

**HI! so how did you like it!? I am thinking about making a second installment on** **Asgard were Thanos comes to get his revenge on Loki. Let me know if you want that in the reviews.**

**Until next time-Appleman.123**


End file.
